Roman Sentries-Tangled StyleUhsort of
by Crazylily1007
Summary: Just a random one shot inspired by Tangled :) Two Roman sentries come face to face with Peleus the Dragoon! *gasp* what will happen? OCxOC pairing there's a hint of my other story Meeting of the Seers, but you don't have to read it...


**Hey guys! So...This is just a random one shot inspired by Tangled the Disney movie.**

**So i hope you guys enjoy this!:)**

**Disclaimer: Unfourtunately, I'm not a man and I don't live in America...so i wouldn't Rick Riordan. everything except the Ocs belong to him.**

** The OCs belong maybe 70 percent to Disney and maybe 30% to me...:( Including pascal the awesome chameleon**

"We really shouldn't be here. We really shouldn't be here." A boy about sixteen was muttering behind a bush. He had wind swept brown hair and warm brown eyes. He had a carelessly handsome look and was dressed in light Roman armor, complete with a gladicus.

"Oh hush. I wanted to see what it looks like before our camp is through with it." A girl dressed in a similar fashion was crouching next to him. She had long, slightly messy blond hair and large innocent green eyes. She would occasionally tuck a strand of her hair behind her ear unconsciously. She was quite pretty; her face and slender frame gave her a pixie like look. She seemed a tad younger than the boy, around fourteen or fifteen. And most peculiarly, she had a small green chameleon on her shoulder.

"You already saw it, Blondie. _We_ already saw it. Remember the maps our counselors showed us?" The boy seemed determined to convince the girl against her idea. She rolled her eyes.

"That was just a drawing on a piece of recycled paper with stupid symbols. I want to see the real thing."

"You're going to get us tossed into the Little Tiber with weasels." The girl huffed and crossed her arms in response.

"Shut up." She seemed to be straining to hear something. Turning her head carefully, she checked whether anyone was in the area. Apparently the coast was clear for she quickly sprinted out of her hiding place. She only turned back to motion the boy to follow her.

The boy sighed and grabbed his sword. He shook his head a little, as if he realized that the girl would get her way. In fact, he knew from past experiences that she did. Although he didn't want to admit it, Eugene Ryder just couldn't say no to Razel. He quickly started after her, almost as light footed as she was. She was standing still a couple of meters before a large pine tree. The tree was a strange color, though. It was sort of scaly and monster-y. Eugene shrugged. It was a Greek thing, he guessed.

"Hey, so, Blondie, you didn't really think-"

"Shh-" Razel hissed at him to be quite, cutting him off in the middle of his sentence. Eugene stopped dead in his tracks when he heard a soft hissing sound behind him that was definitely inhuman. Too late. Eugene realized that the scales were not decorations: it was a real live 12 feet long dragon. He turned around, only to find himself face to face with a very angry and annoyed looking dragon. It was obviously not a morning person…..dragon, whatever.

Eugene pushed Razel away from the dragon and slammed the hilt of his sword on the dragon's head. The dragon screamed. Eugene rolled to the side to avoid a jet of fire that burned a pine tree into tiny mounds of dust. Eugene gulped. He didn't exactly want to turn into a pile of ash. Eugene looked back anxiously towards the camp. The sun wasn't quite up at the moment, but the Greek campers could wake up any moment now. And he didn't really want to get caught by a bunch of angry Greeks. No, he would have to end the battle as quickly as possible.

Another jet of fire was issued. Oh that was fair, he was dressed in the lightest armor possible and this thing could breathe fire. Wonderful. He fell to the floor just in time to become avoid becoming a human marshmallow.

"Eugene!" He heard Razel call his name, and then felt a pain is right ankle. Eugene swore under his breath. The dragon had caught his boot in his mouth. Eugene tried to wiggling his feet out of the boot but the pain only increased. He tried to kick only to have the teeth sinking deeper. Eugene clenched his teeth to cope with the pain and to keep himself from moving. The dragon would clamp his teeth down any time now, and it would be good bye to his ankle. Just then, Razel hit the dragon on the side of its ugly head. This relaxed the dragon's jaw just a tiny bit. Enough for Eugene to wrench his ankle free from his boot and roll away.

The dragon was about to strike again when Razel stepped in front of it.

"Woah! Easy, easy, easy boy."

"Blondie, are you mad?"

Razel jumped, barely missing a jet of fire. She waved her arms-sword and all- and again tried to the calm the dragon down.

"Easy, easy, boy." The dragon reared its head back and Eugene was sure Razel was goner and tried to warn her. Just then, the dragon dropped its head and let Razel pat its head.

Eugene was dumbstruck. Since when did she learn dragon taming? No wait- was, was that just her chameleon calming the dragon down? He shook his head a bit to clear it. His head saw with the pain and the absurdity of what he was seeing.

"Right, drop the boot." Razel ordered the dragon. It seemed to pout-could dragons pout?- but followed her orders. Razel started rubbing the dragon's head all over the place. The dragon closed its eyes and gave something close to a purr of satisfaction.

"That's good boy! You're such a good boy! Yes, who's the good boy?" She looked at the tree where a sign reading Peleus was propped up next to a golden fleece fluttering by the branches.

"You must be so tired guarding the fleece, uh-Peleus."

"Are you kidding me? That dragon tried to kill us!" Eugene yelled, forgetting that they were supposed to be secretive. To tell the truth, he was a bit cross. His ankle had nearly been bitten off and Razel was playing with Peleus the poodle- _oh right, _dragon.

"Don't be silly. Peleus wouldn't hurt a fly." She went back to cooing over Peleus. "You wouldn't, no you wouldn't. Isn't that right?"

"What?! He burnt a whole tree into a pile of ash!" Eugene huffed indignantly.

Razel's chameleon scrutinized the dragon and then gave a small nod. "See even Pascal likes him!" She exclaimed.

"You trust your chameleon more than me?" Eugene glared at the chameleon and then said to it, "You stick your tongue inside my ear but you give a _dragon_ approval? Excuse me, am I the only one with a problem about this?'

"Oh quit whining. He's just a big sweetheart. It must have all just been an honest misunderstanding. Isn't that right, Peleus?"

The dragon-Peleus- nodded vigorously at Razel's words. Eugene frowned and crossed his arms. The chameleon stared up at him.

"What! Don't look at me like that? I'm not jealous of a dragon. I'm not-aack forget it."

The sun was almost up, the sky being lit a brilliant golden and orange. Eugene turned his head towards the Greek camp. It had a bunch of weird mismatched buildings and was a lot smaller and simpler than Camp Jupiter. A couple of campers seemed to be staring at him, Razel and Peleus. That was not a good news. Thankfully there weren't that many people, only three or four and as far he could make out from up the hill they were dressed in their pajamas.

"Razel!" She turned to look at him. Eugene pointed to the camp. Razel nodded like she understood. Her eyes grew even wider when she saw his injury, His ankle still hurt like crazy and it was bloody.

He could hear what Razel was saying to Peleus.

"Peleus, we'll kind of be in a bad situation if your campers saw us, so could you maybe not alert them about anything?"

"Razel. He's a dragon. It's not like he has any moral issues or conflicts-"

Peleus actually seemed very torn. He was making a very confused and sad face. 'You have got to be kidding me' Eugene thought as he tried hard to keep the pain in check. Sort of.

"Please? Pleleus, for me?" Razel was pleading. To a dragon. And some Greek campers seemed to be racing up the hill now, a bit too fast for their liking. Peleus shook his head sadly. Eugene groaned. Obviously this dragon had a sense of duty. Eugene liked a sense of duty; if didn't involve getting him Razel captured.

Razel made that cute gesture, tilting her head just a tiny bit, while her eyes grew even larger into a slight smile. It was something Eugene fell for every time. "Also, it kinda happens to be my birthday, today. You know, just saying." Oh. Right. Her birthday. Eugene wanted to bash his head into the tree. He groaned softly to himself. "How could I forget?"

Peleus finally relented and Razel gave the dragon a very tight hug around the neck.

Razel raced over to Eugene. She let Pascal climb onto her shoulder and helped Eugene to stand up.

"Here, just sort of sling your arm over my shoulder."

Eugene supported his whole weight onto his left foot, wincing slightly when his right foot touched the ground.

"Lean on me."

"Blondie, I'm like a head taller and much heavier than you. I can't lean on you."

"Stop being stupid. Or I'll push you to the ground."

"Razel-"

"I'm serious."

"Oh fine."

Eugene shifted his weight on to her. They staggered together, found a cab and got in. The cab reeked with the smell of tobacco. "You sure you don't need to take him to the hospital, miss?" The driver looked over at them through the mirror.

"Yes. We're going to meet up with our parents at the park and then go to the hospital with them." Razel answered smoothly. She then gave directions to the park where their camp was.

"Eugene."

"Yeah?"

"My hand." She simply said. Eugene looked down to see her hands growing white from the way he was grasping it. He had held it sometime before to cope with the pain. But he hadn't realized that she was gripping her hand so tightly. Suddenly feeling his face grow hot, he let go of her hand quickly.

"Oh, sorry. " Eugene drew in a sharp breath when the cab hit a particularly nasty bump. He gripped the door handle that his knuckles turned white.

They sat in silence, the only sound being the 60s' music blasting-fine, grooving- from the car radio.

"Eugene?" Razel broke the silence.

"Mm?"

"Don't mention this to anyone please."

Eugene looked sideways at her and then smiled. "Course I won't. I don't want to get thrown in the river with weasels remember?"

"And nothing about Peleus."

"I don't know, they might need to know about the protection of that camp."

Razel looked at him. Eugene did a double take, seeing the sad and concerned look in her eyes. How did she bond so quickly with that dragon?

"I don't want Peleus to be harmed."

Eugene laughed awkwardly. "He's a 12 foot long dragon, Blondie."

"The Romans have a lot of experience with monsters, Eugene. One dragon won't be much harm. On the other hand, Peleus, he…."

Eugene nodded in silent agreement. The Romans were very adept at killing monsters. It was what they did for a living after all. There was a high chance that Peleus would not make it, and the Greeks would be too busy to come to his rescue.

"And," Razel continued, averting his gaze from Eugene, " I want to give them a chance. Now that I see it for myself. If you think about it, that place must be as special to them as Camp Jupiter is to us. I want to give them a chance." Silence fell again as Eugene pondered over his answer. He then nodded that he agreed.

When they arrived at their camp, Eugene was immediately taken away by the medics to be treated. Razel was dragged off by Reyna and got a thorough chewing out. When Reyna asked what they did and what in Pluto happened to Eugene, Razel told her that they had encountered a monster while wandering around the city.

"What is going on with the campers! First Octavian, now you and Eugene." It was a very un-Reyna like rant. Razel glanced at Octavian, worried that he might have her and Eugene thrown into a sack of weasels or get kicked out of camp. Fortunately, he seemed to be a bit dazed, muttering something about a mortal girl calling him blondie.

"What's up with him?"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

Razel took that as a sign for to leave the tent.

Walking out onto the park, Razel was suddenly so tired. Waking up very early was finally having its toll on her. A couple of her campers wished her a happy birthday. She just yawned and nodded thank you. She ducked into the medic's tent. Eugene was the only one there, as she had hoped. Since the actual battle hadn't started, no one was in need of the medics at the moment.

Eugene smiled at her when he saw her enter. He was sitting on a cot. Razel scooted in next to him. She closed her eyes, grateful for the warmth, comfort, and the safe feeling that came from being with him. The tiredness rolled in and it felt as if she would drift off into sleep when Eugene moved slightly and called her name.

"What?" Razel asked a little bleary eyed.

Eugene looked a bit awkward. Maybe even shy. He kept on looking everywhere except her eyes. It was definitely unusual for him

"Here. I almost forgot. Uh- yeah. I didn't know what to give you, so I um asked one of the medics for it." Razel giggled.

Eugene swept his hair back nervously. "I'm rambling, aren't I? Well, happy birthday." Eugene presented a delicate silver chain necklace with a tiny golden sun as the pendent. Razel smiled dazzlingly.

Razel jumped onto him with her arms around his neck. She kissed him on the cheek before crying out," You're the best big brother ever!"

Eugene patted her arm. Perhaps "big brother" wasn't exactly the response he was thing for, it was all worth it to see her smile like that, and for that kiss on the cheek.

"So, I guess you like it?"

"I love it!" Razel squealed. She tried to stifle her yawn, the excitement suddenly gone.

Then she leaned on Eugene's shoulders again. A comfortable silence befell them as Eugene leaned into the pillows and Razel shifted occasionally.

"Eugen?"

"Hmm?"

"You're the best. Not just as an older brother."

Eugene looked down at the golden haired girl in surprise, but she was already asleep. He gently draped an arm across her protectively. "Happy birthday," he whispered quietly in to her hair while slightly smiling.

He even smirked with his eyes closed at the look Pascal the overprotective chameleon was giving him.

**SO...How was it? please Review! And flames will be thrown out the window XD But constructive criticism are always welcome! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
